Histoire de Loups-Garous
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Juste après l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley par le serpent de Voldemort, Remus lui rend visite à l'hôpital. Il fait alors une drôle de rencontre…


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comment ça va bien tout le monde les gens?_

 _Voici un nouvel OS racontant un petit bout de l'histoire de Sirius et Remus._

 _Cette fois on centre un peu plus sur notre professeur chéri et son envie d'aider les autres. On se situe à l'époque de l'Ordre du Phénix._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta: Comme d'hab, Luma-Az vous protège de mes idioties :)_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

En arrivant à Sainte Mangouste, Remus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il allait simplement voir Arthur Weasley qui venait de se faire agresser par Nagini, mais en entrant dans la chambre il n'imaginait pas un instant rencontrer quelqu'un qui...

Robert Bjorn l'avait d'abord très mal reçu lorsqu'il était venu le voir, Remus avait senti que l'homme, qui partageait la chambre d'Arthur, était renfermé. Il était agressif, le teint verdâtre, fixant le plafond sans jamais rien dire, et refusait tout contact. Remus avait reconnu certains symptômes... Il avait donc tout fait pour se lier avec lui. Il avait commencé par lui dire simplement bonjour à chaque fois qu'il venait à l'hôpital. Puis au fur et à mesure, ils discutaient un peu, puis de plus en plus.

Avec le temps, Robert, avait appris à connaître un peu cet homme. Celui qui venait le voir à chaque fois qu'il venait voir son ami. Et même après que celui-ci soit sorti, il avait continué à venir. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas.

Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait été agréable. Bien au contraire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Surtout pas de ce qui lui était arrivé... Il avait refusé que sa femme vienne lui rendre visite, il avait interdit à ses enfants de le voir ainsi brisé. Mais ce Mr Lupin ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure.

\- Bonjour Robert !

Il soupira.

\- Bonjour Mr Lupin.

\- Remus... Appelez-moi Remus je vous en prie.

\- Hum...

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas trop mal... Vu les circonstances.

\- Bon... Tant mieux, tant mieux... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Pourtant il va falloir Robert, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça... muré dans ce silence.

\- Je le ferai si je le veux !

\- Vraiment? Et les nuits de pleines lunes ? Que ferez-vous?

Robert se figea. Pourquoi parlait-il de la pleine lune ? Aurait-il deviné ? Il commença à s'agiter.

\- ... Vous... Vous... Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Qui vous en a parlé ?

\- Personne rassurez-vous ! J'ai simplement reconnu certaines choses... Je...

\- Comment ça reconnu? Vous... Vous ... Savez... Ce que...

\- Oui je le sais ! S'exclama Remus, écoutez Robert je sais très bien ce que vous traversez...

\- Ah oui vraiment ?! Fit l'autre avec ironie, et comment vous pourriez savoir ce que je ressens hein?

Remus inspira, dégluti. Cette discussion laissait planer un certain malaise, plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir supporter. Après une hésitation, il finit par répondre.

\- Parce que j'en suis un moi aussi...

\- Qu... Que... QUOI !

Le cri que venait de poussé Robert en disait long. Cet homme si calme qui venait le voir et qui lui apportait, il fallait bien l'avouer un certain réconfort, était une de ses horreur lui aussi ? Mais… non c'était impossible, pensait-il. On les décrivait comme des brutes sanguinaires et sans aucun respect pour quoi ou qui que ce soit et… non ! Il devait rêver ! Remus n'avait assurément rien d'un monstre ou d'une brute, il avait l'air d'être parfaitement normal alors…

La voix de son interlocuteur le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun mal à savoir de quoi vous souffriez... Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider...

\- Je ne le mérite pas... Je... Je suis devenu un monstre...

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?

\- Rester vous-même, continuer votre vie, vous allez...

\- Comment ! Comment je pourrais continuer ma vie alors que je vais me transformer en bête sanguinaire?

\- Cette transformation est gérable.

\- Mais... Si je leur fait du mal... si...

\- Vous n'en ferez rien parce qu'en dehors de la pleine lune, vous êtes toujours vous-même, Robert.

\- ...

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de leur faire du mal n'est-ce pas?

\- Non je ne veux pas !

\- Vous voyez? Vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

\- Vous... Vous croyez?

\- J'en suis sûr... Robert, écoutez-moi... Vous ne serez pas seul. Il ne faut surtout pas vous isoler des gens qui vous sont chers... En tous cas en dehors de ces nuits là.

\- Je ne sais pas je...

\- Croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle...

\- ...

\- J'ai été mordu très jeune, je croyais aussi être seul au monde. Je l'ai cru pendant toute mon enfance. Et puis j'ai rencontré des amis... De vrais amis... Ils ont pris des risques pour moi... Pour ne pas me laisser seul... Aujourd'hui j'ai pu avoir une famille, des gens qui comptent pour moi et pour qui je compte aussi.

\- Est-ce que ça vous aide?

\- Enormément ! Ça ne change rien à la transformation mais ça m'a appris à m'accepter et à faire confiance... Et maintenant c'est mon tour de vous faire découvrir tout ça. En sortant d'ici, vous viendrez chez nous et nous passerons la pleine lune ensemble, tout se passera bien, nous serons là !

\- Nous ?

\- Oh, oui j'ai un filleul qui vient toujours me rejoindre ces nuits là...

\- Mais comment ?

\- Etonnant n'est-ce pas... Figurez-vous que le jeune homme que je considère comme mon filleul, tout comme son père et son parrain, mes deux meilleurs amis, sont devenus des animagi et du coup ne risquent plus rien en présence du loup...

\- Oh ! ?

\- Oui hein?

Dire que Robert était surpris, choqué, était un euphémisme. Il avait encore une fois du mal à croire à toute cette histoire. Pourtant cela semblait si réel.

Remus, lui, eu tout à coup envie de rire... Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il trouvait assez drôle finalement... Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de lui-même et de ce que les gens penseraient de lui si ils savaient, se retrouvait à ressortir tous les arguments que James, Sirius et Peter lui avaient rabâché pendant toute son adolescence... Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'ironie de la situation.

Lorsque, plus tard, Robert sortit de l'hôpital, ce fut accompagné de sa femme et de ses enfants, Remus l'avait convaincu de les laisser rester près de lui.

Lors de la pleine lune suivante, Robert et sa femme se rendirent au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils furent accueillis par Harry et Charlie Weasley.

\- Bonjour, Mr Bjorn je suppose? Je suis Harry, le filleul de Remus.

\- Bonjour...

\- Je vous présente Charlie, mon compagnon.

\- Enchanté, heu... voici Melinda, mon épouse.

\- Ravi de vous connaître madame, entrez je vous en prie.

\- Alors heu... Comment ça va se passer? Je veux dire...

\- Eh bien quand le moment sera venu, nous descendrons dans la cave, avec Harry, Charlie verrouillera la porte mécaniquement et magiquement et ensuite on se revoit demain.

\- Bonjour Remus.

\- Bonjour.

\- Et nous? Demanda Melinda. Elle était visiblement inquiète.

\- Nous on reste à l'étage et on essaie de dormir.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire n'est-ce pas? Ajouta Charlie devant l'expression perdue de Melinda.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ...

\- Salut Sirius !

Ledit Sirius serra la main de Robert, de Melinda, puis enlaça Harry et Charlie, et embrassa rapidement Remus.

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde s'installa au salon et la soirée avança tranquillement. Puis il fut temps de prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

Harry prit Sirius à part, pour lui parler en privé.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu descends avec nous ce soir?

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas... Tu sais bien que maintenant, Remus appréhende que je sois là... C'est vrai que je n'ai plus les mêmes réflexes qu'à 16 ans...

\- Peut-être mais là, j'ai besoin de toi.

Avec deux loups... Entre celui de Robert qui sera perdu et incontrôlable parce c'est la première fois et Moony qui risque d'être entraîné dans la colère et l'agressivité... moi je m'en sortirai pas tout seul!

\- Ouais c'est sûr que vu comme ça... Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. Bon ok tu peux compter sur moi.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci... Tu t'occuperas de Moony si tu veux.

\- ... Comme au bon vieux temps...

La nuit fut plutôt agitée...

Robert, une fois transformé, devint assez agressif et se blessa de façon importante... Harry, sous sa forme animagus (un grand lion blanc) eu beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser.

Moony d'ordinaire calme, s'énervait et grognait, Patmol tentait bien de détourner son attention mais sans y parvenir.

Robert grognait de plus en plus et montrait les dents. Moony s'approcha et grogna plus fort se dressant sur ses pattes arrières

Plusieurs fois les deux loups auraient été gravement blessé si Patmol n'était pas intervenu.

Mais finalement le loup en Robert se soumis à Moony tout comme Griffy le lion et Patmol le chien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Robert se réveilla, il était dans un lit douillet. Il voulut s'étirer mais il avait mal partout.

Il entendit Remus lui dire :

\- Difficile la première fois hein? Les blessures et les courbatures?

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- Ça je ne sais pas, il faudra le demander à nos animaux de compagnie, dit-il en montrant Harry et Sirius endormis sur les matelas au sol.

C'est normal que ne vous souveniez de rien, c'est comme ça à chaque fois.

À ce moment Charlie et Melinda entrèrent avec le petit déjeuner.

\- Oh mon dieu Robert! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ca va aller ma chérie... Remus dit que ça passe avec le temps.

\- Je confirme ! Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormi?

\- Salut...

\- Bonjour les endormis... La nuit a été bonne?

\- Mouvementée... Fit Harry en se redressant difficilement. Hum... Ça sent rudement bon! lorgna-t-il sur le petit déjeuner.

\- Et encore, repris Sirius, tu ne t'es pas interposé entre deux loups furieux.

\- Quoi?

\- Et bien disons que vous vous êtes un peu énervés et que même Moony a dû intervenir et vous montrer qui est l'alpha... Ensuite on s'est plutôt amusés.

Après le récit du reste de la soirée et la promesse de Remus que Robert saura être maîtrisé, chacun prit son tour à la salle de bain, au petit déjeuner et s'en retourna à ses occupations non sans s'être donné rendez-vous le mois suivant pour de nouvelles aventures.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... On en sait un peu plus... Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Dites-moi ce que cette histoire vous inspire, vous savez le grand carré blanc juste en dessous, ensuiste vous appuyer sur bouton "post review"... :)_


End file.
